Two girls one mind
by KeriandDan4eva
Summary: Zoe has met Keri and they get into a turn of events together.
1. Chapter 1

My second story this chapters going to be short.

I was walking down the road and I saw this girl that looked just like me the red hair and everything I stopped she stopped.

We both said at the same time "I know you!"

We sat down on a park bench I told her everything and she told me everything her name was Keri and we were sisters. About five minutes later Dan, Aneisha, Tom and Frank turned up and Keri got ready to fight.

"Keri no they're my friends." I said making sure they wouldn't hurt her.

"After father brought us up you're going to betray him well not me," she said getting ready to fight

"Like to tell us who your friend is Zoe," Dan said.

"This is my sister Keri and it looks like she works for KORPS," I said knowing I made a big mistake. Dan went to hit her but Keri dodged hi she kicked him he fell Aneisha did the same but Keri stopped her then I saw Tom run away Frank didn't try but no matter what the others did she blocked it. The suddenly Tom ran past me and pressure pointed Keri and she fell.

"Let's get her back to the base Dan handcuff her," Frank said calling a team to bring a lie detector to the base. The team and I went to base with Keri and we waited for her to wake up.

"How did you meet her again," Aneisha said looking at me.

"I was walking down the street blocking the exits of the building when I saw her we sat down a talked about when we were little," I said hoping they wouldn't shout at me. Just before they could answer she woke up. "Keri are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine no thanks to your friends," she said sitting up.

"Cut the small talk tell us what you want," Aneisha said looking at the lie detector screen.

"I don't want anything I want to go back to my father the Mastermind."

"She's telling the truth," Tom said looking at the screen.

"Now can I leave," she demanded.

We all walked into the corner and started talking about her and if she should join the team.

"Let's just ask her," I said.

What did you think oh and by the way I'm zoe.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

"Umm Keri would you like to join M.I.9," Dan said standing in a line with the others.

"My names K3R1 and no I work for K.O.R.P.S," she said walking away.

"Come on you get to save the world and become an agent," Aneisha said grabbing her arm.

"I'll think about it and if I haven't transferred schools in three days I'm not becoming an M.I.9 agent." She walked into the lift and the doors closed.

"Come on Frank she could tell the Mastermind everything if she joins," Dan said walking into the lift with Tom.

"It's just the risk we have to take," he said as we all got in the lift. The doors closed and within five seconds we were in our school uniforms. They walked to class.

_KERI'S POV_

"Father M.I.9 want me to work for them should I accept," I said kneeling down at my father.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like it !

_KERI'S POV_

"My dear daughter if you join M.I.9 you can tell me everything I need to know so you must join but you're going to have to change your attitude and appearance," My Father said.

"Yes father I will and I shall move schools on Monday," I said getting up and walking out the room. It was Monday and I walked into school like a whole new person I had my Auburn in a long fishtail side plat and lots of makeup on. I wore a short skirt and the school top and blazer on. I walked into my new school and everyone looked at me as I walked through the school.

"Hello I'm Mr Flatley," he said holding his hand out I shook his hand.

"Hi I'm Keri," I said smiling as much as I could.

"Very nice to meet you," he said walking away and waving. I walked into the class and sat down.

_THIRD PERSON _

Tom looked over and saw Keri sitting down.

"Dan look isn't that Keri?" Tom said pointing at Keri.

"Yeah she must have changed her mind," Dan said walking over to her. "See you changed your mind then."

"Yeah I told my farther I mean the Mastermind I didn't want to be a part of KORPS," Keri smiled so much she couldn't stop.

"KERI YOU CAME," I said running over to her I gave her a massive hug "wait shouldn't we tell Frank."

"Yeah come on lets go," Aneisha said walking out the door we all followed and so did Keri. We walked into the cupboard and got in our outfits.

"Hi Frank we have a surprise," Aneisha said moving out the way. "It's Keri."

"Keri you came how wonderful you are going to make such a good spy," Frank said giving her a hug. "Well here's your first mission. We have found the location of the KORPS base a seen as Keri knows where it is she will show you the way."

"Cool lets go," Dan said grabbing my sister's hand.

"Dan let go she's not five," I said crossing my arms he let go and we all walked into the lift.

"I'll catch you guys up just need the toilet," Keri said walking away.

"Come on let's wait for her," Dan said walking towards her.

"No Dan give her some room it's just the toilet what's she going to do send a message using toilet role," Aneisha said holding him back. Dan stopped and walked towards me.

_KERI'S POV_

"Father M.I.9 know where the base is and they want me to take them there evacuate immediately," I said down the phone. I ran out the toilet to find the team waiting for me outside.

"Sorry let's go," I said walking out the door.

"Look I still don't trust her," I could hear Dan saying behind me.

A few minutes later we were outside the building.

"Look I don't want to go in and see him I'll wait here," I said pointing at the floor "the code for the door is 3691."

"Tom stay here and look after her," Zoe said patting him on the shoulder. The team ran inside the building.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to update every Wednesday and some Sundays


	5. Chapter 5

**Lots of people are reading this but not reviewing please leave ideas in the reviews.**

_**KERI'S POV**_

"So Keri what was it like at KORPS," Tom said turning around to face me.

"Not very nice they didn't have any books or games I just sat in a dark room drawing and singing. They only let me out when they wanted something," I said holding back my tears.

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

As the team walked in they found the location empty.

"That girl I knew we shouldn't of trusted her," Dan was saying as he paced up and down.

"Look we don't know what happened we should do a search see if they left anything behind," Zoe said walking off. Around five minutes later the team walked out of the building.

"Did either of you find anything," Aneisha said stopping.

"No but I'm going to kill her," Dan said running towards Keri. "Leading us into an empty building really is that all you have."

"Please I didn't know it was empty this is where I was brought up I promise," Keri said starting to cry. Dan started hitting her and she fell and couldn't get up. "Please stop you've really hurt me."

"Dan leave her alone," Tom said whilst him, Aneisha and Zoe pulled him back.

"Get off me." Dan screamed.

"Come on let's get back to base before he hurts her anymore Neish can you help her up," Tom was saying as he walked away with Dan. Aneisha helped Keri up and help her walk back to base. They got into the cupboard and went down in the lift, Keri walked in with a limp. Frank and Stella looked at each other.

"What happened to you Keri," Frank said walking over to her and helping her to sit down.

"The place was empty but it was defiantly the right place but as soon as Dan came out he… well he umm," she didn't finish because she was interrupted by Tom.

"He started kicking and punching her saying it was all her fault," Tom said looking at Aneisha.

"Tom's telling the truth," She said walking over to Keri and giving her a hug.

"Dan just because it was empty doesn't mean it was Keri's fault. It also means that you shouldn't hurt her," Stella gave him a stern look as Frank told Dan off. Dan ran out of the room.

"Dan wait," Keri shouted and went after him. As she walked out the cupboard she saw Dan walking down to the apple tree on the field. He sat down. Keri sat down next to him.

"Dan its okay," I said leaning my head on his shoulders.

_**KERI'S POV/ DAN'S POV**_

I followed Dan to a tree on the field. I sat down next to him and we sat in silence for a bit.

"Dan its okay," I said and then I put my head on his shoulders he looked at me and spoke.

"No it's not I hurt you because of one little mistake," at this point he was looking at me. I was looking into her blue eyes I didn't know how beautiful they were.

"Dan don't worry abo…," I was cut off by his lips interjecting with mine and I joined in. It was one of the most amazing moments of my life but what would Zoe think? I knew she liked him so I pulled away.

"What's wrong," I said looking at Keri.

"What about Zoe I know you like her and she likes you," she said looking down. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it," I said whilst kissing her.

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

Zoe asked Tom to find Keri's location and he told her she was on the field. Zoe walked onto the field and saw Dan and Keri kissing. She ran away trying to hold her tears back so she found an ally way and sat there crying.

**I'm trying to find different things to include but I can't think of anything so I'm going to have a competition.**

**The person that gives me the best idea for a chapter I will use in this story so please enter I will also write a story using that person as the main character.**


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy.

_Keri's pov_

We sat there for a while looking into each other's eyes.

"Wow," I said wiping my mouth.

"Yeah," Dan said looking at me. We got up and ran around the corner to find Zoe's communicator on the floor.

"Zoe!" I screamed as Dan held me back I was crying so badly. He got out his communicator and started talking to Tom next minute I know Frank was hugging me and saying it was okay. **The next day. **I walked out of my house and got a text from a number that was withheld. I opened it. It read _"If you want to see Zoe again bring K.3.R.1 to the ware house on Albert Cross at 3pm on Tuesday the 19__th__". _I didn't know what to do it was Tuesday the 19th today I walked into school looking at my phone. Aneisha walked up to me.

"Are you coming to HQ," She said pulling me I looked up and nodded. We got into the base and all I could hear was we haven't found Keri and if you hear anything say.

"Keri are you listening," Frank shouted at me.

"What sorry Frank there's somewhere I need to be," I put my phone on the table and ran out.

_Dan's pov_

Keri walked out of HQ where was she going?

"Tom can you get a signal of her communicator," Frank said whilst walking over to the computer.

"No she snapped her communicator," he said looing over at Aneisha and me. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah," Aneisah said grabbing her phone.

"What is it?"

"She wouldn't stop looking at her phone this morning maybe it'd on there," she looked through Keri's texts and looked up " she got a text this morning saying "if you want to see come to the ware house on Albert Cross 3pm Tuesday the 19th."

"Come on we have to go," I said walking into the lift with the others following.

_Keri's pov_

I walked into the ware house and saw the Crime Minister sitting there.

"K.3.R.1 you came."

"What do you want?" I asked knowing I didn't want the answer.

"For you to die. You see we can bring the Mastermind back with you around but we don't want him back, someone is trying to get you so they can bring the Mastermind back so we must kill you," she said doing an evil laugh.

"Let Zoe free and I'll let you kill me," I said walking towards her.

"Oh but we already let her go." She grabbed me into a dark room. "A bomb will go off in one minute," she said walking off.

_Aneisha's pov_

We were walking to the ware house when Zoe came up to us.

"Zoe," we all screamed and hugged her.

"We have to help Keri," she said running over to the building Tom and Dan held her back.

"It's not safe I did a scan with my spy pod and there's a bomb going off in ten seconds and we need to move away," Tom said pulling Zoe away me and Dan moved back.

"But Keri's in there," I said.

"We can't help her now," Dan screamed as the building flew into pieces. What if Keri's dead? I said inside my head.


	7. Chapter 7

_ANEISHA'S POV_

The bomb went off and we jumped onto the floor. Dan had to get up and grab Zoe.

"Dan get your hands off me," she screamed with a tear stained face.

"Zoe if you go in there no one knows what will happen," Tom said holding her. I got my communicator out.

"Frank were too late we need an ambulance and a search team now," I shouted down the communicator. The ambulance came and looked for Keri but they couldn't find her.

_KERI'S POV_

Before the bomb went off the guards grabbed me and took me outside to meet the Crime Minister.

"I've changed my mind I want to see you die," she said doing an evil laugh.

"Please don't," I said holding onto her shoulder.

"Let's go."

"Dan, Zoe, Aneisha, Tom," I screamed at the top of my lungs but we were too far away for anyone to hear.

_DAN'S POV_

I couldn't stop crying Keri was gone. I held my tears back for Aneisha and Zoe's sake. The search crew came out and said they couldn't find her. As they were saying this I heard a call for help it sounded like Keri. I ran around the corner and I could see Keri and the Crime Minister. Keri looked like she had been crying and begging because of the marks on her arms.

I got my communicator out "guys come over to me I've found Keri." The gang came over.

"We have to save her look how upset she is," Aneisha said sadly.

"Please if you let me go I'll give you all the information you need," she said crying.

"Not until your little boyfriend and little friends get her," she said slapping Keri. Although before that Keri went bright red when she said boyfriend. Does Keri really like me? I thought to myself. Dan stop focus.

"Okay….. Now," I shouted heading towards them they turned around and we knocked them all down then we had to get Keri. I walked in a different direction and let the others start and when the Crime Minister wasn't looking I hit her. She let Keri go and fell.

"Keri you're alright," Zoe said hugging her.

"Yeah thanks for saving me," she said crying and looking at me. We walked off and met Frank they hugged.

"I missed you Frank," she was hugging him whilst she said that.

"Let's go and get you checked out," and we all walked over to the hospital.


	8. important note

I'm only going to finish 'New Beginning' and a bit of 'Two Girls One Mind' i just don't have the time at the moment. I will try and finish M.E.T.R.O but I probably won't.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat in the hospital waiting for the results, with Zoe sat next to me. The nurse walked in.

"So is she okay?" Dan asked her.

"She's fine your free to go now," I said thank you and we left I just can't help thinking that they were going to kill me. The whole way back to school we were silent; I couldn't stop thinking that they were going to kill me. The way Dan saved me made me think maybe he does like me.

"Keri, are you okay?" Frank asked. I smiled and nodded but I could see he didn't believe me.

"I think I'm going to go home," I said walking away.

_**FRANK'S POV**_

"I think I'm going to go home," Keri said walking away.

"Team go back to school I'll go talk to Keri," I said following her. I caught up with her and she turned around.

"Frank you scared me."

"Keri, are you okay its just you seem a little upset."

"I'm just upset, I mean they were going to kill me and I wouldn't be able to see any of you ever again," she said crying. "None of you would of missed me anyway you all think I'm stupid."

"Keri, none of us think that and we would of missed you so don't think that way," I said hugging her. I could feel her rest her head on me, maybe she was more insecure than we thought.

"Okay,"

"You promise me," I said looking at her.

"I promise," she said wiping her tears away. We walked back to school to see a worried team I had to tell them about Keri being insecure.

"Keri can you go get me a drink please?" I asked her.

"Sure and umm thanks Frank you really helped," she said walking off.

"What was that all about?" Zoe asked me.

"It's about Keri she's very insecure she thinks that we call her stupid and none of us would miss us if she died."

"But none of us think she's stupid," Tom said to me.

"Yeah and we would all miss her," Zoe said.

"Look I know but just try and look after her she's like a sister to all of us," I said to them all. Keri walked up behind me a gave me my drink. She looks fine now but maybe we should all look after her more often.


	10. Chapter 10

**DANS'S POV**

One week had passed after the accident and we all looked after Keri more to show her how much we love her. She looks happier now she even joined math club! We spend more time together now and she loves it, I can see it in her eyes. Zoe doesn't like us spending time together; I can see that in her eyes too, however much I try to tell her that Keri and I are just friends she walks off. Maybe she needs time to think about it. Keri and I are sitting together now, I just love her smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been so busy, with Christmas and school work. So here's the new chapter of Two Girls One Mind.**

**Keri's Pov**

The school's ball is tomorrow. I was hoping to get asked but I didn't. Tom asked Aneisha, Dan asked Zoe and everyone else in the school got asked.

"Keri are you okay?" Dan said I blocked him out. What if no-one likes me? "Keri," he shouted. I jumped.

"Sorry what," I asked.

"Are you going to the dance?"

I looked down. "No I'm gunna study for my history and maths test sorry, but have a fun night," it kills me to say that.

I can see him looking at me now feeling sorry for me. We're walking down my street now, two doors away from my house. We get to the steps that lead up to my purple tattered front door.

"Keri I'm sorry I didn't ask you," he's hugging me now.

"It's okay Dan it's probably for the best. I mean KORPS could be round the corner at any time, I should be safe in my own home," I said now at the top of my steps.

"Did you have an outfit planned?" he asked looking up at me.

"Yeah, I had all of ours planned even yours and Tom's, but I guess there's no need for them now. See you tomorrow." And I walked through the door.

DAN'S Pov

Why didn't I ask her? I knew she would have outfits, maybe I should ask her. I grab my phone a dial a number.

"Hey we need to talk….


End file.
